Left Out
by twilightyaoilover
Summary: I'm I being replaced? Why are spending so much time together? Why I'm I jelous? I don't like this at all. P.S I'm not that good of an writer so you people so gung-ho on fixing my mistakes thank you!, oh and I use bits from both story and movie.Thank You
1. Chapter 1

HI!!!!!! Guys well guess what I was looking around and found no good Darry/Ponyboy stories -Sighs-can you believe that Ilike all slash Outsiders stories all with Ponyboy and hate three sums!! Sorry all other fangirls that's just me Ponyboy is always the Uke-slut to all my favorite stories. I took some of the plot from a story that I read, just the plot nothing else. Okay lets Rumble-no pun intended-

Darry Got New.

"Bye Steve!" Sodapop yelled as Steve car pulled away with him waving, he entered the house it was unusually quiet. Until he heard a sound which made him wonder whether or not to call Steve to pick him up or stay in the house and put up with the noise.

"Ahh Hmm!" the seemed to echo off the walls of the house. Sodapop stepped closer to the door not caring about the dying cat. Another moan escaped from Darry's bedroom.

_What is going on in here? Who the hell is getting my brother laid?_

There was grunt which he could tell was Darry and soon after a moan came.

"Darry, Harder, Faster!" the breathy girl was moaning and panting like crazy. Soda slowly backed away from the portal leading into Darry's room he decided to call Steve. He hurried and called Steve fumbling at the dials.

"Hello, this is Steve." The voice on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Hey Steve is Soda." There was a chuckle.

"Didn't I just drop you off what superman giving you a headache?"

"Actually Superman is getting laid." There was a pause before..

"What the fuck!! Superman is getting laid, damn." Steve shouted from the other end.

"Yah I can't believe it either anyways come get me it's louder than I expected."

"Okay I'm on it." Then the phone went dead. Soda sighed he thought it was best if he just waited down the curb. Then he saw Steve black car pull up, to find Dallas, Johnny, and Two-bit along for the ride.

"Hop in Pepsi-cola." He jumped into the car as they drove down the street. It was silent until Two-bit..

"So let me get this straight Darry is finally fucking I'm I right." He practically yelled in my ear. I sighed.

"Yes Two-bit he is getting laid." _Man Steve can't keep your mouth shut for nonthin._

_Time Skip_

The whole gang came back to Soda's house after watching the crappiest movie ever When Monsters Attack! They walked in to see Darry lying on the couch with Ponyboy between his legs reading _Moby Dick._

"Hey guys." Ponyboy said looking up from his book, Soda came over and gave his youngest brother a hug, and sat down on the little space left on the couch while the rest of the crew sat down on the floor and Steve sitting in the arm rest chair.

"So Darry." Steve sighed from his chair "heard that you got laid." Darry coughed and sat up this motion sent Pony flying into soda lap.

"Sorry Pony." Darry said trying not to look at Steve.

"S'kay." Pony said from my lap grinning like a mad-man at me. I had to chuckle and ruffle his un-greased hair.

Steve spoke up again because he was not getting his answer. "So what did she look like? Was she a virgin, How old. Also Soda was the one that heard everything." Darry turned his head to where I was sitting.

_Damn Steve putting me on the spotlight._

"Well I…I." I stuttered "I well.. I didn't hear everything I left early giving you your privacy._"_ Pony snorted and burst out laughing. The whole gang looked at him.

"What it's funny." Pony then put his book in front of his face blocking the stares. The gang went back to normal after that but Two-bit and Steve kept pestering Darry about the girl.

"Shut up will you, I don't have to tell you about my sex life!" Darry yelled getting up from the couch and going to his bedroom.

_Wait where was Ponyboy at the time?_

"Hey Pony where were you." I asked looking at my little brother from my lap. He looked up from his book.

"I was in the lot reading, but then sun went down so I came home." He stated, he smiled after I ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to go talk to Darry, I don't want him grumpy in the morning." With that being said he moved from the couch leaving his book on the chair and into Darry's room.

Two-bit spoke up "Well golly-gosh, they've been getting awful close, that's nice." Two-bit said finally looking away from the mickey-mouse show.

_They have been getting close haven't they, NO what if Pony ain't gonna need me_. I thought fast I didn't want to be replaced.

Dally laughed "Felling jealous there Pepsi." I looked at him bewildered and shook my head.

"You're kidding me Dall why would I be jealous." Everyone laughed and pretty after that they surprisingly all went home. I was getting ready to go to bed but I realized something was missing from the bed. _Pony_.

I knocked on Darry door and being anxious did not wait for an answer so I just opened it. There I found Pony seating on the bed, beside him was Darry.

"Hey guys" I sat down on the foot of the bed. Ponyboy came behind and wrapped his arms around my neck, and whisperd in my ear.

"Hi Soda, I want to go bed now." He sighed in my ear.

_Why the hell I'm I getting turned on_

Pony then wrapped his legs around my waist. I laughed and stood up from the bed.

"Night Dar-Dar." Pony said as I led him to our room.

"Night Soda love you." And with that pony turned away from me and fell asleep.

"Night Pones."

**AN: Okay writers block hit me hard so I didn't know what to put sawwy!!!!!!!! So yah Review Please!!!!!**


	2. Oh No!

Okay so the first chapter was like sick I was disgusted by how horrible it was I was mainly sleepy and it was like 12:00 in the morning. So I really need some tips to make this story a little more amusing or at least funny. Okay let's go!

Strange

~Ponyboy~

I was falling asleep once again. Darry was running his fingers down my back stopping every once in a while, he came back up again and leant down to kiss my shoulder, and brushed against a sensitive part where my collar bone was.

"Mhh." I turned around and was now lying on my back, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed.

"Not now Dar." He sighed and kissed my forehead, then rested his head on my chest.

"Sodapop is starting to notice how close we are, he's been asking so many questions." I leaned up and sat in an upright position.

I sighed "He even asked me where I was when he found us fucking." Darry sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Don't worry about it baby, he might just be..well umm.." I looked up at him.

"See you don't even have an explanation." He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Mhh just kiss me, you redhead." I laughed and leaned down my weight pressing into him, pressing my lips to his, in a matter of seconds the kiss became more intense, our tongues fighting for dominance, which Darry won, my back was now pressed against the mattress, his hands traveling up my shirt, rubbing against my nipples making me lean into his touch craving more.

"Dar,more please." I gasped arching my back, pressing into his chest. He lifted my shirt up and off my body, my hand grasping his shirt tugging at it wanting his shirt off so we would could have more skin to skin contact. He understood what I wanted and leaned back up, I whimpered from the loss of contact, he took off his shirt throwing it in a random place on the floor, then leaned down once more pressing our lips together once again, his tongue trailing over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I let him have it, his tongue trailing over the inside of my mouth making me moan even more. His hand then went to my pants pulling it down, just when we were getting to the good part there was a loud slam of the door closing.

"Darry, Pony, I'm home." He shouted from outside Darry's bedroom. We quickly separated and pulled on our discarded clothes. Just in time he came in Darry's room, I had to look down because my face was flushed.

"Hey Soda." Darry said "Get off early."

"Yah Steve decided to cover for me." He sighed sitting down on the bed. I went over to hug him, then sat up to get off the bed, I leant down to look in his face.

"Ya hungry Soda?" He smiled and kissed my forehead, then chuckled.

"Thought you'd never ask." He then got up from the bed following me into the kitchen, he sat down on one of the chairs, I was leaning on the counter.

"So what do want?" he sighed and slouched into the chair "I don't know." He began to stretch then winced pulling his hand back down, I went over to him holding his hand.

"You okay Soda." He smiled (When will he stop smiling-Author) "it's okay just pulled a muscle while working on a car."

"Well come on." I pulled his arm and led us to our bedroom, then turned to him. "Well what ya waiting for on the bed lay down on your stomach." He laughed at this but did as he was told.

"Sheesh bossy." I laughed at him, the climbed on his back, he went stiff, I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You okay there Soda." He loosened up. "yah I'm fine." He laughed I put my arms and took off his shirt, he stopped my hand by putting his hand on mine, then flipped us, his eyes held so much seriousness, that was not Soda at all.

"What are doing?" he asked he was shaking know I couldn't tell if it was from disgust or he was freighted.

"Soda I was only trying to take off your shirt, I can't give you a good massage with your shirt on." I said I was a little bit scared now our position was awkward, my legs were spread open and he was in the middle of them, knees pressing down against the mattress, his hands around my wrist, this position I knew too well being with Darry a lot. Just then Darry came into the room, he stopped mid-way shock apparent on his there was no hiding it. I pushed Soda off me.

"What was going on here." He was looking at me, I knew what he was thinking, but I would never cheat on him and he knew it.

"I was giving Soda a massage, and I guess he felt uncomfortable, and we ended up like this." He then looked at Soda.

"What were you thinking Soda, he's your brother, what do you think he was going to do." Soda looked down in his lap, and then shook his head. I got up from the bed and apologized to Soda then locked myself in the bathroom. I started to cry, there was a knock on the door.

"Pony, you okay, Soda didn't mean it, it was just an instinct, baby open up, come on it's me Darry, I love you, Ponyboy and you know that." I let him in then closed the door after he came in I then locked it. He then proceeded to hug me and we slid against the door of the bathroom, he rubbed circles on my back, and whispered soothing words into my ear. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ponyboy I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me, I love you Ponyboy forever and ever to come you and me buddy." I escaped from Darry's arms to open the door and leap into Soda's, I cried in his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering apologies to me and kissing my forehead. He then put his head into my neck and kissed. Strange

_Was that an accident or was it on purpose, Strange._

**Okay guys I know that sucked sorry, but major thing happened my mom ended up in the hospital for a week (car crash) and so yah but she up and out giving me perfect chance to right a chapter.**


End file.
